Losses and Gains
by AvBabe
Summary: When Ranger and Stephanie suffer a loss, will they pull together or will they be destroyed? This story takes place after Hard Eight. Angsty start but there will be an HEA.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is an idea that came to mind, I decided to write it and see where it goes._

**RPOV**

I'm sitting at my desk trying to go through the pile of paperwork, but it's no use. My mind is on Stephanie. I haven't seen her since that night I spent with her. That was two months ago. The next morning I left, after making the biggest mistake of my life - I told her to fix it with Morelli. When I got back late last night, I didn't go to her thinking she was with him.

I spent the morning finally getting the paperwork finished. At 1300 Tank enters my office to go over the events since I have been gone. An hour later, I hear a commotion in the control room, my office door flies open, Hal runs through.

"Sir, I just heard on the scanners that Miss Plum was shot by her skip just minutes ago." Without a thought I am running to the garage.

I made the drive to in mere minutes. When I make my way into the ER, I notice that Joe Morelli, the Plums, and her best friend Mary Lou all sitting in the waiting area looking pale. Mr. Plum sees me and comes over.

"Ranger, we don't have much information, all we know is she was hit twice."

As I am listening to him, I see out if the corner of my eye, the room is filling up with my men. Every seat is taken, but I stand leaning against the wall. Finally, two hours later, a doctor comes to the waiting area.

"Family of Stephanie Plum?" She asks.

"That's us." Mr. Plum says.

"Can you come with me please? We need to discuss her condition."

"Look, everyone in this room cares about my daughter, please just tell us."

"Very well, Miss Plum suffered two gunshot wounds to the abdomen. Fortunately, neither slug hit anything vital, that being said, she will make a full recovery. However, we were not able to save her baby. I'm so sorry." The room is silent.

"She was pregnant?!" Mrs. Plum shrieked.

"Yes, ma'am, she was." The doctor replied.

"How far along was she?" Morelli asks.

"She was about 8 weeks, sir." I stilled at the doctor's words.

I watched as fury showed in his eyes. Without a word he leaves the hospital. Mrs. Plum is frantic.

"Why didn't she tell us, Frank? She was carrying Joseph's child and didn't say anything!" She cried.

"Helen, it is obvious to me that it wasn't Morelli's baby, if it was he would be here." Mr. Plum says.

I don't hear her response, because I am moving to the desk. I want to see her.

"When can I see Stephanie Plum?" I ask the nurse who instantly blushes.

She gulps, but before she can respond the doctor comes back.

"She is in her room, she is groggy and understandably upset."

"We will come back later, she needs to rest." Mr. Plum says as he drags his wife out.

The doctor takes me to her room, we stop outside the door.

"Sir, she is in shock, she had no idea she was pregnant." I nod silently, and she walks away.

I stand outside trying to get my emotions in check. She was carrying my child. I got the woman that stole my heart that night pregnant and because of a skip shooting her she lost our baby. I finally feel like I have gotten myself in control, so I push the door open and step into the room.

When I walk to the bed, I see the tears running down her face. Without a word, I took her small hand into mine, but before I could squeeze it, she pulled her hand away. She never turned her head to look at me.

"Why are you here?" She whispered in a thick voice.

"Babe.." My voice trailed off.

"Don't Ranger, just don't. I know you think that I got pregnant on purpose, but I assure you I was on the pill. Hell, I took it this morning. I had no clue I was pregnant. If I had known, well I guess that doesn't matter. I know that isn't something you wanted. I will be fine, you have no need to worry about anything."

"Babe.." She cuts me off.

"Leave! Just go!" She says as she turns away.

I am in shock she talked to me that way. But I leave the room. When I get out to the waiting area all my men are still there.

"Can we see her, Boss?" Bobby asks.

"She threw my out, she wants to be alone. I want two guards outside her door effective immediately." I say, then leave.

I drive back to Haywood in a daze. I make my way to the gym, and walk straight to the punching bag, shedding my utility belt as I walk. I pound the bag relentlessly. I don't know how long I was beating the bag, but I see Tank walk up.

"Boss." I ignore him and continue to pummel the bag.

"Ranger stop." He commands.

I still ignore him.

"Damnit, Carlos. That is enough!" He barks.

I finally turn to him, he is looking at me hard..

"Damn, man. Your hands are bloody, go clean up and then we will talk."

I silently make my way to the sink and was my hands with antiseptic soap. When I make my way back, Tank is standing there waiting. Without a word we head to my office. He pours us a drink, hands me one and sits down.

"Spill." He commands. I sigh.

"The baby Stephanie was carrying was mine." I bit out.

"What?" Tank is shocked.

"We slept together two months ago, the baby she was carrying and lost was mine.'

"Oh shit."

"Has the skip been found?"

"Not yet, but we have three teams out looking "

"Good, when he is found I want him brought here alive." I order.

Tank only nods, then leaves. I sit back in my chair, my grip on the glass is so tight I am amazed it didn't shatter. Waiting for word that he was found only fueled my anger. I was mad at myself for leaving her, mad that she lost our baby, mad she threw me out. She wouldn't even look at me, I was feeling like I was hit by a truck at the realization that this loss is probably the worst thing imaginable . Finally, I could hold the tears back. I, Ranger Manoso broke down and cried.

_Please read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: thank you for the amazing reviews! _

**SPOV**

When the doctor told me I had lost my baby, I thought she had the wrong patient. I mean Ranger was the last time I had sex and that was two months ago. When she said I was almost 8 weeks I was floored. Sure I knew my period hadn't come twice but that is normal for me, even on the pill I can still go a few months without it. As the reality sank in, I couldn't stop the tears.

I know I probably hurt Ranger when I threw him out, but I simply can't face him. I was carrying a baby, a baby I didn't know about. It scared me that I could have very well had been a single mother. I knew that baby was Ranger's, but he doesn't want any more kids. Of course I know I will have to face Morelli at some point. I also knew I would have to face Ranger and my family. The doctor told me that Morelli left after finding out that I was eight weeks, so he knows it wasn't his. She also said my mother freaked out. No surprise there. Of course I am sure that this will be all over the 'Burg in no time.

Since there was no major damage from the bullets, I was being kept overnight then being sent home. I know that Ranger put guys at the door, but I had the hospital remove them. I am going to be going to my apartment and I will be alone. I make my plans for my trip home. I won't accept a ride from Ranger, nor will my parents do it.

I don't sleep well so by morning, I am not only an emotional wreck, but I am exhausted. The morning passes pretty quickly, I get poked and prodded until I can't stand it anymore. Finally around 1pm the doctor brings me my discharge papers, along with my prescription for painkillers.

As I make my way to the waiting cab, I notice the black Porsche Turbo sitting there. Instead of stopping I get into the cab without a backward glance. On the way home I have the cab stop so I can get my prescription filled. While I wait, I notice the man in black standing about ten feet away. I don't feel the tingle so I know it isn't Ranger, but I still don't care.

Finally, my prescription is ready, I grab the bag and leave. When the cab comes to a stop in my parking lot, I notice the Turbo and a black SUV sitting there. I pay the cab driver and make my way inside. Upon entering my apartment I lock the deadbolt and check to make sure no one is waiting inside. Once I have cleared my apartment, I slide the floor bolt into place. I carefully sit down on my couch and pull out my cell. It had been off since I was taken to the hospital, so I turn it on.

Within minutes it starts beeping indicating text messages and voice mails. I decide to check the texts first. I have fifteen. I open the first one.

*_who did you sleep with, Cupcake?* _

Of course that would be the first thing he says, I notice four others from him all the same. Finally I delete the last of his, and notice the rest are from Ranger.

*_I'm so sorry, Babe. Please call me.*_

_*Babe, please call me. You shouldn't be alone.*_

As I read his they seemed to get more and more pleading. He doesn't plead. After deleting his texts I check my answering machine, of course its full, so I just delete the messages without listening and unplug my phone. As time passes, my cell lights up numerous times as people call. Joe and my parents number has been calling nonstop. They no doubt went to the hospital and saw I was discharged. I just deleted their messages and ignored their calls. Around 5pm, I hear the locks tumble, but the floor bolt prevents the door being opened. I am glad I had that put in. I thought it was Ranger, when my phone indicated a text my suspicion was confirmed.

*_Babe, please let me in. We need to talk about this.*_

Again I just ignore his message. I don't care if he stands there all night, he is not coming in. Twenty minutes later, there is a knock on the door. I carefully walk to look through the peephole, of course its Morelli. When I don't answer he just knocks harder.

"I know your in there Cupcake. Answer the fucking door!" He yells.

I know he can't get in because of the floor bolt, so I just stay silent and watch through the peephole. Seconds later, Ranger appears and drags him away, with him screaming the entire way. I don't know why but I continue to look out the peephole,and I am shocked when Ranger reappears. He doesn't knock, or even try to pick the lock. He just leans his head against the door. When he lifts his head I am shocked to see a tear running down his face, and he has dark circles under his eyes. He just stands there, his shoulders slumped.

Minutes later, he starts talking.

"Babe, if you can hear me, please talk to me. I need to know your okay. I know it's a shock. I am shocked too, but Babe, no matter what you think, it is killing me to know we had made a baby that night and we lost it. You are not alone in this. Please Babe." I am in shock but I can't speak through the tears.

When I don't answer, he puts his hand on the door and bows his head. For the first time I think that he broke. When he raises his head once more, I notice the tears on his face. He then straightens up and walks away. When he is no longer in view, the sobs I held in break free.

When I am finally cried out, I walk blindly back to the couch. As I sit down I am overcome with guilt and grief. I lay on the couch and find myself crying again. I finally cry myself to sleep hours later.

When I wake up the next morning, I decide its time to take the first step...

TBC...

**_Thanks Rainbow :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow I am thoroughly thrilled at the response to this story! I know a lot of you are wondering how there can possibly be a HEA, but I promise you there will be!_

**RPOV**

When I watched Babe walk out of the hospital alone, I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the puffiness. I could tell she is as affected as I am, even though she doesn't want to admit it. I follow her cab, but she stops and the pharmacy. Instead of stopping I drive to her apartment and have Tank shadow her. When I arrive at her apartment, I park and turn off the engine. I sit back and sigh. I didn't sleep at all last night, I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face when I walked into her room. I know the truth behind her words, because let's face it, I did tell her that. But the idea of her growing large with my child oddly made me feel elated.

When the SUV pulled in I knew she wasn't far behind. Tank barely parked before the cab came in. As she got out, I saw her look at me then Tank. Without a backward glance she went inside. I knew her phone was off, but I still sent her eleven texts since I left the hospital yesterday. I also knew she probably won't respond to them, she needs time to get herself together and recuperate.

Hours later, I watched as Morelli came screeching into the lot. When he went storming up, I knew he was pissed. I followed behind him silently. When I walked out of the stairwell he was pounding on the door yelling. I knew he couldn't get in because she had put the floor bolt in, even I can't get through that. When he started getting more violent I dragged him out. Once we were outside I threw him against his SUV.

"You better leave." I hissed not even bothering to hide my emotions.

"Like hell I will. That bitch owes me an explanation."

I don't hesitate, I punch him breaking his nose.

"She doesn't owe you a damn thing, Morelli. She is hurting. She doesn't need your shit. I know that she broke up with you three months ago. Now leave!"

I nod at Tank who is now behind him. I walk back upstairs. I stand in front of her door and just pour my heart out. I don't give a damn who sees me or hears me. As I talk I know she is listening. When I finally am able to pull myself together again, I leave. I know I can't force her to talk to me

When I get back to Rangeman, I go straight to seven and grab a beer. I move to the window in my living room and just stare out. I know drinking isn't the answer, but I need to dull the pain. I finally fall asleep on the couch hours later.

When I wake up at 0500, I go through my normal morning routine, and go to the gym. When I finally am worn out, I head back to seven. I shower, dress and eat breakfast not really tasting it. For some reason I completely ignored my phone until I make it to my office at 0800. I am shocked, but elated when I see a text message. It's from Stephanie.

*_I'm sorry. I just couldn't be around anyone yesterday. I know you tried to pick the locks. Please just give me a little time.* _

As I read her message I can tell she is trying to reach out so I message her back.

_*When you are ready to talk, we will. Just know your not alone. We need each other right now, Babe.*_

After hitting send, I feel a smile start. We have taken the first step toward healing, even though its a small one

**HPOV**

I am so furious! That ungrateful daughter of mine checked out of the hospital and didn't bother to tell me! It's all over the 'Burg that she slept with someone and got pregnant. My phone has been ringing off the hook ever since. No one seems to know who this man is, let alone how long she has known him. I guess my thoughts of her being a whore is true. I just don't understand how she could do this to me? Why me?

I am furiously ironing muttering to my self when Frank comes home.

"I tried calling, Helen, why is the phone unplugged?"

"Because I am sick of the calls about that whore of a daughter of ours."

"That is enough, Helen!" Frank yells.

"I will not have you talking about Stephanie that way! She has been through enough. She doesn't need you being a vindictive bitch too! Now listen, and listen well Helen. I will not tolerate you beating her down. She has been through enough. Just being shot is bad on its own, but learning she lost a baby she didn't know about is killing her I'm sure. She is obviously isolating herself, she needs to grieve for her baby. I am telling you right now leave her the Hell alone!"

I am shocked he is taking that bitch's side over mine. I just turn my back and storm upstairs.

**JPOV**

I am so furious! Not only did Cupcake sleep with someone else, but she got pregnant on top of it! Then Ranger had the nerve to throw me out, and punch me when I said she owes me an explanation! Wait a minute.. He looked rattled. Oh Hell fucking no! Could she have slept with Ranger? Was that baby his? If he is, so help me. I will see Cupcake today, and she will answer my questions. I don't give a damn what I have to do.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOV**

After sending the text to Ranger, I feel better. I know he is right, we do need each other right now. I am just worried about how he will react to actually seeing me. Then I have the Morelli issue; he truly has lost his damn mind. True he has no clue who I slept with, but damn, when did it become his business? We broke up for crying out loud. I know that he more than likely will come back.

The more I think about it, the more I don't want to stay here. I can't handle a confrontation right now. I should leave, but I don't really have a way to get anywhere. I look down at my phone which still has Ranger's message open; I never replied to it. Without thinking, I quickly typed a response.

*_Can you come by? We should talk*_

After hitting send, my heart is in my throat. Five agonizing minutes later, my phone beeps indicating a new text. I open it with a shaking hand.

*_I will be there in ten, Babe.*_

As I read the message, I feel my heart go back where it belongs. I know this talk isn't going to be easy, but we need to do this. Even though I know he is coming, I leave the floor bolt in place. Before I know it, there is a knock on the door. I carefully move to the door and look through the peephole. Once I see Ranger in the peephole, I lift the floor bolt with my foot, then unlock the deadbolt. I open the door releasing the chain.

Before I can register anything, Ranger has me in a gentle but tight hug. I bury my face into his neck losing my battle against the tears. He carefully walks us away from the door, locking it back up and engaging the floor bolt. He continues to hold me, whispering in Spanish.

When I finally am cried out, he leads me to the couch. Once I am settled he covers me with the blanket I have been using. When I look at him, he is watching me with a critical eye.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

I sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I am sore in so many ways. The doctor said I will be, especially with the stitches."

I can tell by the look on his face, I didn't give him the answer he was looking for.

"I meant about the baby, Babe. I know that you didn't know, but that doesn't make it any easier. I am struggling with this too. Knowing the best night of my life resulted in a mix of us and we lost it, literally tore my heart out. When I heard the doctor say they couldn't save the baby and that you were eight weeks I knew it was mine. When I came into that hospital room the first time and you pushed me away, honestly it hurt, but I understood. You were in shock and needed to process it."

Tears run down my face at his words.

"I was in shock. I thought she had the wrong patient, but she showed me the test results. I was pregnant, Ranger. Pregnant. What kind of mother does that make me? I didn't know, so because of me an innocent baby lost its life."

He pulls me into a tight hug

"Babe, that doesn't make you a bad mother. I know its hard, but don't blame yourself. What it comes down to is you didn't know. I know that if you did our baby would have been protected, by both of us. I know you felt that I would walk away, but I wouldn't have. Right now though, we need to concentrate on you getting better. Can we do that?"

I nod silently.

"We can, but I also have the Morelli issue to deal with. Sooner or later he is going to come back demanding answers. Even though it's none of his business he will demand to know. Frankly, I don't think its a good idea to stay here."

He tenses at my words.

"You mean you want to leave?"

I shake my head.

"No, Ranger. I am not leaving, but I need to be somewhere that I can rest and be in peace. Let's face it, staying here isn't going to help. My phone is unplugged because when I got home it was full, I don't answer my cell because I know what people are saying. That makes this so much worse."

He rubs my back, trying to soothe me.

"Babe, you're right. You need to get away, but I don't want you to be alone. Will you consider going with me somewhere? I promise you will be able to rest and won't be bothered, and at the same time I can be there for you "

I sigh thinking about his request. But before I can answer, there is a loud pounding on the door making me jump.

"Damn it Cupcake, answer the fucking door!"

I hear Morelli scream. Great.

Ranger grabs his gun, taking the safety off. He heads toward the door.

"Ranger, don't."

He stops and turns with his eyebrow up.

"He isn't going to go away, no matter what you do. Let him in, please."

He stares at me for a minute, then went and opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I hear Morelli yell. I can hear Ranger respond, but can't hear his words

"So you are the one she slept with, huh? I should not be surprised, you have been lusting after her since the day you met. So how many times has she cheated on me with you?"

I hear Morelli demand. Before long, Morelli is standing in front of me.

"I don't owe you anything, Joe. We broke up three months ago. What happened is not your business. You need to leave and don't come back. I never cheated on you, but I can't say the same for you. I have been through a lot, I need to heal. Now leave."

I can tell he is about to protest, but Ranger puts himself between us crossing his arms.

"She told you to leave, Morelli. You damn well will listen."

Ranger growls.

Without a second glance Morelli leaves slamming the door behind him. I don't realize I'm shaking until Ranger pulls me back into his arms.

"Can we leave now?"

Ranger chuckles at my words.

"I will make the arrangements, Babe."

I nod at his words. I watch as he steps away to make a lot phone call.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I want to thank you all for the reviews, I know I haven't personally responded to them all, I am thrilled that you all are enjoying this story._

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

When I got Steph's message asking if I can come over, I felt a glimmer of hope. As I made my way to her apartment, a part of me wondered what will would happen when I get there. I mean, she couldn't look at me and barely spoke when I got into her hospital room. When I knocked on the door, I was nervous. When she opened the door, instinct took over and I just pulled her into my arms, being careful not to hurt her. When she cried herself out, I helped her get back to the couch, covering her up.

As I listened to her saying she felt like a bad mother because she didn't know about the baby, I was floored. Her feeling like a bad mother never crossed my mind. I knew that if she had known, things wouldn't have been this way, however she didn't and that has no reflection on her as a mother. Of course I told her that. When she said she wants to leave Trenton, I froze. She wants to leave? She wants to leave me? When she said she wanted to get away so she can recover it made sense because Morelli and her mother won't leave her alone.

As if he heard me, he pounded on the door, making Babe jump. When I opened the door and he screamed at me saying that she cheated on him with me pissed me off. When he stormed past me and stood in front of Steph I instantly tensed. As she told him that she needed to be alone, he seemed to tense even more. I finally put myself between them, telling him to leave.

I stepped away from her to make a phone call to arrange a surprise for her. I know the perfect place to take her. I'm going to take her to the cabin. I know that Ella will send one of the men with food, and my bag. When I walk back to the living room Steph is dozing on the couch. Instead of waking her up, I move to her room and pack her bag. I find her pain meds on her night stand. After packing her bag I move to take her bag and set it by the door, as I walked by I heard her groggy voice.

"What is with the bag, Ranger?"

I stop in my tracks.

"I packed for you, Babe. I know the perfect place to go that you can relax."

She looks at me with question in her eyes.

"Let me see it, please. I have to make sure I have what I need."

I hand her the bag, she looks through it. When she finishes, she carefully got up, and walked to her room. When she came out she had a bag in her hand. I lifted my eyebrow in question.

"I need these."

She explains as she puts them into the bag.

"Now, care to tell me where we are going?"

She asks quietly.

"Well, Babe. You need peace and quiet so you can recover. Can you trust me to take you somewhere? You won't be too far away, I know you have your doctor appointments."

She contemplates my words silently.

"Yes, Ranger I can."

I smile at her words. I take her bag from her, and grab her hand leading her to the door. She grabs her keys and purse from the table. We step out. After locking the door, we make our way to the Turbo. I open her door for her. Once she is seated, I close her door. As I walk around I put her bag into the trunk. Once I get in, I start the car and pull out of her lot. It is only about an hour and a half drive to my cabin. Steph fell asleep within minutes.

The entire drive, I am lost in my thoughts. Before I even realize it, we are at the cabin. I quietly get out, walk to the back and get her bag. Unlocking the door, I step in turn of the lights. I scan the room, finding my bag sitting on the table. I place her bag with mine. I make my way back to the car. I gently pick her up and carry her inside. I carry her upstairs to my room. After laying her down, I take her shoes off and cover her up. After retrieving our bags and turning off the lights, I lie in bed with her, just watching her sleep.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes its five in the morning. Steph is curled up to my side, her leg is between mine, her arm across my stomach. I don't get up, I am enjoying the feel of her being in my arms.

**JPOV**

After leaving Cupcakes apartment, instead of going home I go to the bar. After that I need a stiff drink. When I get to the bar, I sit down and order. I am not here more than five minutes, when Terri sits next to me. I can't even look at her.

"So Joe, I hear that Stephanie got pregnant by someone else, is it true?"

I can her the laughter in her voice.

"Shut up, Terri."

I am so not in the mood for her crap.

"Terri, its none of your damn business, now leave me the hell alone."

She gaps at me for a minute then throws he hair over her shoulder and storms off.

After drinking for hours, I finally head home. Even though I will be alone, I don't care. I will make her pay for what she has done.

When I get up the next morning, I drag my ass out of bed and into shower. When I make it to the precinct, of course I am stared at, she has really done a number on my reputation and soon I will have my revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

_I have been writing a lot today, so I am treating you with a second chapter! I own nothing._

**SPOV**

When I woke up I felt warm, I was pressed against Ranger's side and he was holding me tightly. Although I was comfortable, I desperately needed to answer mother nature's call. I try to pull away but Ranger tightens his hold on me.

"Where you going, Babe?"

His voice is husky with sleep.

"I need to answer nature's call, desperately."

Ranger lets go the minute he hears my words. I carefully get up. As I walk to the bathroom, I stop and grab the small bag out of my duffle bag. Even though I hate them, the doctor recommended using these pads until the bleeding stops. Once I answer nature's call and clean up I make my way back to bed. Of course Ranger is holding the duvet up for me. I crawl in, I am instantly pulled into his arms again. I glance at the clock on the nightstand, it reads 8:30. Last thing I remember is getting into the Turbo but that's it. I slept near twelve hours!

Apparently Ranger's ESP is working because he chuckles.

"Babe, you needed the sleep. You didn't even stir when I carried you in and put you to bed. I woke up three and a half hours ago, but you were curled up to me so I stayed in bed, I didn't want to hurt you."

Color me speechless.

"So you just stayed in bed because I was curled up to you?"

He smirks.

"Yes, that and I was enjoying being able to hold you."

And there is the Ranger I know.

"Well, even though I am really comfortable here, we should go get some breakfast."

I barely get the words out before my stomach growls loudly. Ranger chuckles.

"You stay here, I will go get us some breakfast."

He kisses my forehead, throws back the cover and stands. It's only then I realize he is only in a pair of black silk boxers. I blush at his wolf grin.

"Babe, just rest I will be back."

He disappears out the door. I look around the room, taking in my surroundings. Even though I really have no idea where I am, I find it peaceful. The sun is shining into the window. I carefully get up. I move to the window to look out. What I see takes my breath away. Its absolutely beautiful. We are in a wooded area, but not that far away is a huge lake. I must have been staring for a while, because I jump when a pair of arms gently come around me.

"It's only me, Babe I have breakfast, come get back to bed."

He gently leads me to the bed, then covers me back up. He produces a tray. When he sits it over my legs, I take in the food. There is pancakes, eggs, and toast along with juice and a bowl of fruit. We eat in silence. When we finish, he takes the tray and disappears. When he returns he climbs back into the bed.

"So what are we doing today, Ranger?"

I can't imagine that he doesn't have things he needs to do. He is after all, a busy man.

"We can do as little or as much as you want, Babe. I brought you here so you can rest and get better."

Honestly I just want to feel like myself again.

"Ranger, you didn't have to drop everything for me, I know you're busy."

He mutters in Spanish.

"Babe, I wanted to. Anything I had to do can wait, you're what's important right now. I know that this time away will do us both good. I didn't sleep much at all until last night. Knowing your being taken care of makes me feel a lot better. I will always wonder now what the baby would have looked like. Would he or she have looked like you, me, or a perfect combination of us. Being able to help you makes me feel a little better."

For the first time I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"For a while I thought the same thing. But I came to the conclusion that dwelling on it won't make things any better. Those are questions we will never know. For me it just hurt way too much to think about it."

As I spoke, he had wrapped me in his arms, kissing my head.

"I know, Babe. We just need to take it one step at a time."

I can't help but wonder if when I am feeling better he will walk away.

**HPOV**

It's been three days since that ungrateful daughter of mine got out of the hospital and no one has heard from her. I don't care what her reason is, she has no business ignoring her family. She even had that thug kick poor Joseph out not once but twice! He didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment from them. When I was talking to Angie Morelli yesterday she said she hasn't even heard from Joseph, which is unusual. He never goes more than a day without talking to her.

I have to hurry, I need to go to the market and pick up a few things for dinner. When I arrive, I quickly make my way in, grabbing a cart. As I walk the aisles looking for what I need, I hear some whispers. When I come around the corner I see Meredith Thompson and Jackie Woodell, who is a police detective. They stop when they see me.

"Hi, Helen, did you hear what happened to Joe Morelli?

Meredith asks with a grimace, while Jackie smiles.

"I haven't. What happened to Joseph?"

Meredith looks at Jackie.

"Well, Helen, that idiot we call a detective got caught at the Motel on route one with Terri Gilman, now he is under investigation for mob ties. From what I heard, they were balls deep when the police chief found them."

I can't believe my ears. He did what? That has to be a mistake.

"You're kidding, right Jackie? Joeseph wouldn't do anything like that!"

I am simply shocked.

"Its true. From what I heard the chief has suspected this for a long time. I have no idea what will happen, but whatever happens, he deserves every punishment he receives."

I can only nod at her. I quickly grab the rest of my groceries and make my way to check out, I have to talk to Angie about this. I quickly make my way home, when I get there the answering machine is full. As I listen to the messages, I feel ill. Its true what I heard about Joseph. One message is from Angie Morelli who is devastated. I call her back to discuss this. Of course all of this is Stephanie's fault.

Frank comes home at 3, and he completely ignores me. When I can't take it anymore, I walk out and confront him.

"Why are you ignoring me Frank?"I am furious.

"Simple, Helen. I heard about Joe Morelli. I also heard that you are blaming Stephanie for what that bastard did. Let me be the first to say that none if this is Stephanie's fault. She broke up with him three months ago. I know for a fact Morelli has been seen there for the last year at least. I don't see how you can be so cruel to her. I can't even look at you!"

Frank spits out then leaves again. I am standing there in shock.

Why me?

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

After listening to Steph, I get lost in my thoughts while I continue to hold her. I wonder if she is putting a happy front up or is truly starting to get over everything. When I look down at her I notice she has fallen asleep again. I lie still so I don't wake her. Minutes later I hear my phone vibrate. I have a text from Woody.

_*Boss, Morelli was picked up at the motel on Rt 1 with Terri Gilman. There are rumors swirling that Stephanie is behind him being caught.*_

I internally growl.

_*He has been under investigation for a while, I know she doesn't know anything, but I will talk to her about it.*_

Damn. Morelli has officially done it. He ruined himself, yet he is wanting to take Babe with him. Not happening. When she wakes up, we will have to talk. She needs to know what is going on.

An hour later, Babe stirs. When she moves to look at me, I give her a small smile.

"How do you feel, Babe?"

I could tell she is taking stock of herself.

"I'm okay. Tender in places, but I feel better than I did yesterday."

I smile at her words.

"Good, now I need to tell you something, I want you to listen carefully, okay? Morelli was picked up earlier today, apparently when he was supposed to be on duty. He was at the motel out on route one, and he was balls deep in Terri Gilman. I don't know much more than that, but what I am being told there are rumors going around that you are involved in him getting caught "

She tensed as I spoke.

"Do you know how long he was going there?"

I can tell she is tense waiting for my answer.

"It has been a while, I would say between six months and a year."

She sat up, hearing the length of time.

"Babe, I didn't know what he was being investigated for, I have a report I will have to see to find out."

When she looks at me I see the anger in her eyes. I begin to wonder if she is mad at me.

"I'm not mad at you, Ranger. It's just that if he has been under investigation for a year that means he cheated on me."

Hearing her makes me even more mad at myself for telling her to work things out with Morelli.

"Since you have that file to go look at, can I come with you. I need to know how long this has been going on for."

I smile at her.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, actually. So get dressed and we will head to the office."

She perked up at my words. Without another word, she grabs some clothes and goes to the bathroom While she was getting dressed I quickly put a pair of cargo pants on. I am tying my boots when she steps out in yoga pants and a loose shirt. She sits next to me and puts on her shoes. Once we are ready to go, we walk downstairs. When we get to the door, I grab my keys, she grabs her purse. We step out. After locking the door we walk to the Turbo.

We made the drive in silence. When we get onto Haywood street, I notice she starts looking around.

"Uh, Ranger, where are we going?" I smirk

"We are going to my office."

She just stares at me. Minutes later, we pull into the underground garage. I park in my stall. After shutting off the engine, I climb out. I make my way around and help Steph out of the car. We walk to the elevator in silence. When the elevator stops on five, I take Steph's hand and lead her to my office. Woody is standing by my office waiting. I unlock my office door, leading them in. Once we all are sitting down, I take the file from Woody to look it over.

"How long has this investigation gone on for?" Steph asks. Woody looks at me, I nod my permission

"Well, Ma'am, I was asked to help with this investigation eleven months ago."

I can feel the anger coming off Steph.

"Please, it's Stephanie or Steph. So he was cheating on me." She mutters.

"I'm sorry, Babe"

She waves it off.

"Will the charges stick?"

I look up from the file

"Babe, if they charge him, it will stick. Woody has worked closely with a detective on this."

She nods but is staring at Woody, when I look at him I see why, he looks uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Woody?"

She asks him, he shifts in his seat.

"Well, we got pretty close during this investigation. I have been wanting to ask her out."

I could tell he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You did good on this one, I want you to take a few days off and unwind."

He nods and leaves. I look at Steph and see she has tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

She shakes her head.

"I am hurt because this makes the second man to cheat on me. This just makes me even more glad I left him."

I nod silently, I made a vow to never hurt her in any way. I know that I already have hurt her, but I will do what it takes to make it right.

**JPOV**

As I sit in the jail cell, I can't help but feel pissed off. I didn't even bother accepting my one phone call. As soon as Ma hears she will be devastated. I know that someone is behind me getting caught, but its okay I will bide my time and get even.

I wish I didn't get with Terri, but hey, she will do things that Cupcake wouldn't do.

My thoughts turn to the Plums, they have to be upset with her disappearing. I know she left her place yesterday and hasn't been seen since. As long as she isn't with Manoso I could care less what she does anymore. The day she got pregnant by him was the day she made it so I could never touch her again.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I was asked about this so here it is._

**HPOV**

After hearing about Joseph being arrested, of course I blame Stephanie. That ungrateful whore has caused so much embarrassment for not only our family, but Joseph's too. Poor Angie Morelli is seeing things about her son that aren't true. I heard that his first hearing is later today and I think I am going to go, I hope that they drop the charges. Of course since this came out, Stephanie has been hiding.

I look at the clock and see I have a few hours so I make myself busy cleaning.

**AMPOV(ANGIE MORELLI)**

Its time to go to my son's first hearing. I cannot believe that he has been arrested for mob-related activities. I find it hard to wrap my head around these accusations, but if it is true, so help me. He knows what I went through with his father, who cheated on me numerous times.

As I make my way into the courtroom, almost the entire 'Burg is there. I take a seat behind where Joseph will be with Bella at my side. Finally my son is brought out, he doesn't even look at me, just keeps his head down. I wonder what that is about. I look around and see Helen came too. I internally sigh, she shouldn't be here.

When the judge calls us to order, I still myself for what I am about to hear. Over the next two hours, we see a lot of pictures confirming that he in fact has been sleeping with that Gilman girl for at least eleven months. They even have proof that Joseph looked the other way when her father did something. Unbelievable. When everything is done, Joseph pleads not guilty. There is no way I will even try to help bail him out, then again even if I wanted to, the judge is keeping him locked up. Once the gavel hits, I stand up and walk out without a backward glance with Bella right behind me.

**EPOV**

It's good to be home, I have spent the last three weeks away with my group. Frank had said he would pick me up when we spoke yesterday. I could tell something was wrong, but what I wasn't sure. I have spoken to Helen every few days and she never said anything. When I step off the bus, I see Frank standing by his Buick. When I look at him I can see tension in his face.

"Frank, what happened?"

He sighs.

"I know Helen didn't say anything to you. Stephanie was shot two times a few days ago. She was hit in the stomach both times. We found out that she was pregnant, but she lost the baby. Also, Morelli was picked up for mob activities. He also has been sleeping with that Gilman woman for at least eleven months. Of course Morelli is having a fit because the baby wasn't his, she was only eight weeks and they hadn't been together for three months. Stephanie left her apartment, we don't know where she is, I am assuming that Ranger knows where she is."

I am in shock as I hear what he says. My baby granddaughter was pregnant and she lost it? God the heartbreak she must be feeling.

"Look Edna, Helen has been on the warpath since this happened. She is blaming everything on Stephanie. She even went as far as making it her fault that Morelli was caught with Gilman. I have hardly spoken to her since she said that."

I can hear the tension in his voice.

The rest of the drive is silent. Frank drops me off at the house, he was going to the lodge. When I step inside, Helen is putting her coat away. She looks up when I close the door.

"Oh Mother, you should have called and I would have picked you up."

I just shake my head.

"I called yesterday and arranged my pick up. And I heard some interesting things."

Helen glares.

"Like what, mother? That my ungrateful, whore of a daughter cheated on Joseph and got pregnant? Or that she had him arrested for something he didn't do? Or that she ran off somewhere without telling anyone? Take you pick." Helen rants.

"First of all Helen, don't ever say that about Stephanie again. She isn't a whore. If she is ungrateful because she isn't following in your footsteps then I guess she is. I know for a fact she never cheated on that ass. If he got caught doing anything its all on him, no one else. If she left, she needed too, I know that she wouldn't have a moments peace here so I am glad she left. Now I see why Frank is staying gone so much. Let me tell you this, my dear daughter- if you don't take your head out of your ass you will lose everything."

Helen's face turned red with fury.

"You have no right to talk to me that way! Ever since Stephanie got divorced, she has done nothing but make stupid decisions. She should be married with children, not chasing criminals with that thug! Look at Valerie, she just got divorced and is already seeing someone."

I just gape at her.

"You really are unbelievable. The difference between them is night and day. They couldn't be more different. Valerie is uptight like you, Stephanie is outgoing and sweet. Stephanie will go far in life, you and your clone are just too bitter and uptight to enjoy anything. I can't even look at you, don't bother cooking dinner for me, I am going out."

I storm to my room, drop my bag, turn and storm downstairs and out the front door. As I walk I grab my cell and call for a pick up. I think its time for me to plan to find a new place to live, I have the feeling that house is going to turn into a battle zone. When it's all said and done, who knows how things will be.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

After hearing everything and seeing some of the pictures in the file, I felt sick. I am thoroughly glad I left him months ago, but I am also am glad I made him use condoms. I guess my instinct to not trust him was right. Who knows what he could have given me. I don't even remember the drive back to the cabin I am so lost in my thoughts. Ranger made sure I went to lie in bed and rest. I guess I got too quiet because he sat on the foot of the bed and watched me with concern in his eyes.

"Babe, are you okay?"

I could only shrug.

"I don't know. I just feel like I dodged a big bullet there. I mean a part of me never trusted him, and knowing I had a good reason not to really bothers me. It feels like Dickie all over again except I didn't walk in on them." I didn't realize I had tears running down my face until I felt Ranger's thumbs brush them away.

"Babe, if I knew two months ago what I know now, I wouldn't have even thought of sending you back to him. I just hope you will give me the chance to show you that a relationship shouldn't hurt."

I stiffened at his words.

"A relationship shouldn't hurt? That is exactly what you did when you got up that morning two months ago and sent me back to that jackass!" I snap while pulling away.

I walked across the room to the window and just stared out. The hurt and anger I had ignored came back full force. I didn't stand there more than a minute before I felt him walk up behind me, putting his arms on my shoulders. I instantly tensed.

"Babe, please calm down. I know that I hurt you that night. I am glad that you are finally letting the hurt I caused you out. There is nothing more I want to do is take that back, but I can't."

I want to believe him, but I can't.

"I want to believe you, but what if six months down the road you decide you don't want this, then what? Guess what that will hurt me again." I turn and look at him, he has a expression I can't read.

"Babe, I want us to be together for the next fifty years, but we need to work through everything one step at a time. The first step is us getting over the loss of the baby. And I want us to use the time here to talk, I mean really talk. Can we do that?"

I nod my head silently.

**RPOV**

When she says she doesn't believe I can give her a relationship without hurt, I can't help but feel hurt some. I mean I know I hurt her that night, I just wasn't able to admit my feelings that morning, hell I still don't know the depth of my feelings for her, I know she has become my everything, knowing I caused any hurt to her makes me want to do what ever it takes to make it right. I just stand there running my hands up and down her arms trying to soothe her.

"Babe you lie down. I'm going to go make some dinner, okay?"

She nods silently, then walks to the bed.

Once I make sure she is tucked in, I head toward the kitchen to start cooking one of the prepared meals from Ella. Once I get the oven preheating I step to the window and just look out. For the first time, she finally let some of the anger she was holding out. For the first time I can see the hurt. If anything I wanted to protect her. Not hurt her.

I place the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. I walk upstairs to check on Babe. I need to make sure she is okay. When I walk into the bedroom, she is lying on the bed on her side asleep. But as I take her in, I notice the tear tracks on her face. I sit next to her and just want to take her in my arms and make love to her, but I know I can't. I just watch her instead. All too soon the timer goes off downstairs, so I have to leave her, at least long enough to pull dinner out.

I quickly run down, pull the lasagna out, then run back upstairs. When I come back into the bedroom, she is awake and staring out the window.

"Babe I just pulled dinner out, when you're ready to eat we will go down."

She looks at me.

"We can go down now, I am hungry."

I nod slightly, take her hand and lead her out. As we walk down I notice the difference in her, she isn't as light and she doesn't return the pressure to my hand. I know now that we have started to talk, I am hoping we will be okay.

**TPOV(TERRI)**

After Joe and I got caught everything went downhill fast. Uncle Vito turned his back on me, I no longer have the protection of my family. He even threw me out! I have no money, no home, what the fuck am I going to do? I wonder if Joe will let me move into his house. If not, well I guess I will have to resort to getting my uncle back into my side, especially now.

Its time for me to pay Joe a visit at the jail, with any luck he will tell me where to find a spare key. I wonder if he does want the true 'Burg life- a wife to take care of him, and a baby? If so I can give him both. I know Momma Morelli will be thrilled when she finds out. I can't say about Bella but she is the last person on my mind.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: someone said something and i had to use it! You know who you are :)_

_I own nothing._

**JPOV**

What a fucking day, I am finally going back to my cell after having two visitors within minutes of each other. Of course I don't think they knew that the other was there since they were in separate rooms. I mean, I was shocked when Vito visited, and even more shocked when Terri was in the other. Vito wanted to tell me that he exiled Terri because of our arrangement over the last eleven months. Even though I made it so he didn't get in trouble he still is using it against us. Of course Terri's visit hit me harder then Vito's did. She swears she is pregnant with my child, but I know that she was sleeping with other men too. I told her as much, that she needs to show me DNA proof. Of course that didn't sit well with her, she was fully expecting me to give her the location of the spare key to my house. Stupid bitch.

**SPOV**

As we headed into the kitchen, I could tell that Ranger was tense, mostly because I didn't return the pressure when he squeezed my hand. He led me to the table, making sure I was seated, then went over to plate up dinner. When he sat the plate of lasagna and garlic bread in front of me, I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look so shocked Babe."

I only shake my head. I know I need to tell him how I feel. I don't think he understands that I am still all over the place.

"Ranger, I need you to understand some things." I can't even look at him.

"Okay, Babe." I hear the tension in his voice.

"I know that you are talking about having a relationship with me, but a part of me wonders if it is only because you feel bad about the baby. I don't mean to sound cruel, it's just two short months ago you said I would be better off with Morelli. Yes you have been amazing the last few days, but I can't help but feel like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop."

I didn't realize he moved until I felt his fingers under my chin.

"Babe, even though you feel that way, it won't happen. When I said that the best night of my life resulted in a perfect combination of us both, I mean it. Even though the pretense of that night was not so great on my part, it turned out to be the best night."

I am shocked at his words.

"Ranger, I went into that night with my eyes open. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want it. Honestly that first kiss we shared affected me more than I am willing to admit."

He seems to loosen up with my words.

"I feel the same way, Babe. That kiss did something to me and I wanted more, I wanted to spend the night with you, but I thought that would be the only way to get you to agree."

I couldn't stop the laugh.

"Oh come on, Ranger! You thought you had to make that deal? What woman in her right mind wouldn't jump at the chance with a Cuban Sex God like you? Oh my god! I was a willing participant whenever you touched me you know that!" I shake my head.

He looks shocked.

**RPOV**

When she laughs at me then says I didn't have to make that deal, I instantly start thinking back, I mean sure when I kissed her she responded to it, or when I grabbed her she came willingly. When I looked up at her, I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her. I could tell I shocked her for a split second before she was kissing me with the same passion I was kissing her. I carefully pulled her close and deepened the kiss, gently nipping her lower lip. When she moaned into my mouth, I knew that instant she felt the fire that was consuming me from this kiss. When the need to breathe came, I reluctantly broke the kiss. We both were breathing heavily and Steph's face was flushed.

"I wish we could continue this Babe, but you need to heal. Please eat." I say gently.

She picks up her fork and starts eating as I move to sit down.

"This is a sure fire way to decimate the temple."

I hear her mutter, I couldn't stop the bark of laughter.

"Babe, one dinner like this won't decimate my temple." I chuckle.

"Out loud?" She squeaks blushing.

I only grin in response. The blush on her cheeks gets even brighter. I decide to let her eat in peace, although I wish I could say the same for her, her moans had me adjusting myself quite often. The rest of the evening we spent just talking and enjoying the view outside.

**EPOV**

Ever since I heard everything Helen had done, I honestly wanted to smack her repeatedly with an iron skillet in hopes of knocking some sense into her. I mean how delusional can she be? Even though I am moving out, I will get her the help she needs one way or another. The mental ward at St. Francis will take her and heavily medicate her, she needs it.

My thoughts turn to Stephanie, she has been through so much, I truly wonder how she is holding up. I have called her cell but the voicemail box is full so I can't leave her a message, no matter I will keep trying. I want her to know I love her no matter what. I know Frank has an idea where she is, or who took her but he isn't saying. I think it's that Bounty Hunter with the nice package. I noticed since he started to come around she seemed happier. I know he is protective of her, but doesn't demand she change. She deserves that.

Ever since I heard about the new rumor going around, I can't help but be glad Stephanie isn't around. Terri Gilman is saying she is carrying that Morelli asses baby. I am glad it isn't my granddaughter carrying the devil spawn of Joseph Morelli.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Here we are to the last regular chapter of this story,_

**SPOV**

Ever since we shared that kiss at dinner, Ranger started showing more of Carlos. We have spent a lot of time talking about everything. I think we have taken the first step forward.

Today is my follow up appointment with my gynecologist to make sure I am truly okay. The doctor at the hospital thought that I would be okay, but I want to make sure, also I am going to talk to her about a more effective form of birth control. I don't want to have that happen again, I don't think I could handle loosing another baby.

I am so lost in my thoughts, that I don't notice Carlos coming up behind me until his hands land on my shoulders making me jump.

"Jesus! Make some noise will you!" I shriek.

He of course, chuckles.

"Need to be more..."

I cut him off.

"Aware of my surroundings. Yeah, yeah I know! You know I am going to put a cowbell around your neck one of these days." I mutter.

I move to sit on the bed to put on my shoes. I can feel him watching me closely.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

I nod.

"I'm okay, just thinking is all."

Without looking at him, I know he has an eyebrow up in question. I just shake my head, I am not telling him.

"Can I ask you something, Babe?"

"Sure." I look at him and wait.

"I know we have talked about us, but I don't want to go back to how things were. Even though its only been a week, I can't go back to not holding you at night. Will you come stay with me?"

I sigh at his words.

"I agree with that, I love waking up in your arms, but we need to take this one day at a time. I am still healing, and I know once we get home I probably will have the fallout to deal with."

He kisses my head.

"A day at a time works for me, Babe. We will handle the fallout together, okay? From what I am hearing, a lot has happened back in Trenton."

I nod.

"I know my voice mail has been full every time I check it. But I also got a message from my dad and grandma. Grandma is moving out, and I guess daddy is not far behind." I had also heard about what Terri Gilman was claiming, can't say I am surprised. What did shock me was Joe denying the baby. While I finished getting ready, Carlos went downstairs.

It was time to leave to make it to my appointment on time, I was surprised when Carlos said he wanted to come back with me. As I came down the stairs, Carlos was waiting by the door keys in hand. We stepped outside into the warm weather, this is the type of day I love. It's not too hot but warm enough to go to the beach. We made our way to the Turbo.

"I smell smoke, Babe."

I just shake my head.

"Just thinking that this is the type of day I usually spend at the beach." I say as I sit in the passenger seat.

When he gets behind the wheel he has a smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe we can go after your appointment." He says as he starts the car.

I only shrug and stare out the window. We make the drive in silence. Soon we arrive at the doctor's office. I make my way inside and stop in shock when I see Terri sitting in the waiting room reading a baby magazine. After checking in, we take a seat. Terri notices me, she doesn't approach, but gives me a small smile.

"Stephanie?" A nurse calls from a side door.

I get up to follow her, Carlos right behind me. We follow her to the scale where she takes my weight. We then follow her to the exam room where she has a gown already on the table waiting. I sit on the table while she takes my vitals.

"Change into the gown, Dr. Johnson will be in shortly."

She says then leaves.

I walk behind the screen and quickly change into the backless gown. When I sit down, Carlos puts the blanket over my legs. He stands next to me, his arm around my shoulders, drawing little circles with his thumb. The wait is short, because just a few minutes later, there is a knock on the door and my doctor steps in. She has my file in hand looking over the paperwork from the hospital. Finally she looks up.

"How have you been feeling Stephanie?"

I can tell she is sad at what happened.

"I'm okay, I was really crampy for days but I was told that is normal."

She nods

"It is, has the bleeding stopped?"

I nod

"Yes, a few days ago."

She nods at me.

"Good, I know that you were shocked about that. Have you decided on what you want to do for birth control or are you going to try again?"

I can feel Carlos' hand stop at the words 'birth control' but restart when she asked if we were going to try again, I stiffened at the thought.

"I will probably continue the pill."

I told her softly.

"No problem, last question, have you been intimate since the bleeding stopped?"

I shake my head no.

"Okay, I want to give you a exam just to make sure you healed okay."

She says as she moves the tray over by the table while I lay back.

Carlos holds my hand during the examination. When she moves back, laying the blanket back down, she grabs a few things out of the cabinet while I sit up.

"Everything looks fine, Stephanie. You are free to resume activities, I suggest you use condoms until you can have the pill going for at least seven days."

I bite my lip at her words, I can't even look at Carlos, who knows what look he has.

"If you have any problems or you may suspect a pregnancy please come see me right away."

I smile at her.

"I will. Thank you Dr. Johnson."

She smiles then leaves.

I carefully step off the table, moving to the screen to put my clothes on. When I step back out, I notice the look on Carlos' face. I can't place it, but I won't try.

Without a word, I open the door to the hall. We leave the doctor's office in silence. Once we are in the car, Carlos turns to me.

"Are you okay? You seemed to draw into yourself when the doctor talked about sex."

I can feel the blush burning my face.

"I'm okay, it was just awkward talking about that with you there."

He smiled.

"No need to be embarrassed, Babe. I am glad to know I can take you home and make love to you, well if you will let me."

I simply gape at him.

Without another word he starts the car, and pulls onto the road. Once we arrive back at the cabin, we go to the kitchen. Carlos pulls out some steaks, takes them out to the patio. I guess he wants to grill today.

**RPOV**

While I wait for the grill to warm up, my thoughts are all on the conversation about birth control. I don't want her to start taking them in a way, but I don't want a baby right now. I am conflicted. I want to make sure we are solid before a baby comes into play.

When I turn around I notice Steph is watching me. Either she has ESP or has learned how to read me.

"Someday Carlos."

She says then walks away leaving me shocked, and turned on. I quickly follow.

"Someday?" I ask quietly.

"I noticed how your thumb stopped moved when the doctor mentioned not starting the pill. Its too soon, Carlos. I want to make sure things are solid before that happens."

I smile at her.

"I can handle someday, Babe." I say as I kiss her deeply.

We finish making dinner together. While we eat we make plans to go home in five days. I may not be able to see her all the time once we are home, but I will make sure she knows where I stand every day, because one day we will have everything together.

**THE END.**


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: And here we are! The end of another story, I want to thank all of you who have supported me during this story, especially those of you who have been with me since I wrote my very first story. I will be back soon with another story._

_One year down the road..._

**SPOV**

This last year has been a roller coaster, Carlos and I grew closer and I moved in with him three months ago. I started working at Rangeman shortly after we got back from the cabin, and I started training, so not only am I able to do my job, but I do it well. I also put my business degree to use, I took over doing the payroll and some paperwork.

We have never discussed having a baby again, but then again Carlos was called away to go into the Wind seven months ago and was gone four months. It was his last one, but when he came back he held me tighter, I found out after I moved in he had seen a female operative get killed, which rattled him.

My thoughts turned to my mother, what can I say about her? She was sent to the mental ward at St. Francis for two months, when she was released, my father had moved out, and filed for divorce. Of course that made her go off the deep end, in turn she went back into the mental ward so my father decided to sell the house. He bought a condo that Rangeman does the monitoring at. My father and Carlos got along really well, which I am thankful for. Daddy met a woman two months ago and finally seems happy.

Joe Morelli spent time in jail, when he was released, he came home to find he in fact does have a baby with Terri Gilman. I heard it was a boy and they married not long after. Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella were not happy that he stayed with her, but grew to accept if, mostly for little Anthony.

Woody and Det. Woodell have really hit it off, after their first date they were inseparable. A few times I have caught him staring off into space. I swear something is up there, but he isn't telling. I am really happy for him, he deserves happiness just like the rest of the guys do.

Today I didn't go to work, its the one year anniversary of loosing the baby. Carlos didn't either. The scars on my stomach will always serve as a reminder of what I lost.

"You okay, Babe?"

I jumped. Yep he snuck up on me. I glared at him.

"Do you have to sneak up on me?" I huff.

He chuckles. Bastard.

Without a word he pulls me into his arms and just holds me, his hands on my sides, his thumbs drawing small circles on my stomach. I can tell he is thinking what if.

"Carlos, I know what you're thinking, when the time is right we will have a baby, but that isn't now."

He kisses my head in response.

"Let's just have a quiet day here."

He stays silent. My ESP kicks in.

"I can't Carlos, not now."

He squeezes me in response.

"I know Babe. When your ready."

I know he means it.

**RPOV**

I hated leaving my Babe for those months when I went onto the mission. I was glad it was my last and I never have to leave her again. After seeing a female operative killed, it brought things into perspective for me. My Babe means the world to me, and I spent the last three months having a ring made for her. I will ask her this weekend, we are going back to the cabin. I talked to Frank, he of course gave me his permission to make Stephanie mine in every way. Steph has no clue what I am planning, of course I made sure she wouldn't find out.

The cabin would be ready for us by the time we get there. I am going to make sure I do this right.

**Until our next adventure**


End file.
